Sherlock Jr.
Sherlock Jr. is a 2018 Philippine television drama crime series broadcast by GMA Network and was distributed by Toho. Directed by Rechie del Carmen, it stars Ruru Madrid in the title role. It was released as a prequel tie-in to the 2018 Japanese film The Return of Godzilla. It premiered on January 29, 2018 (which was also the film's Japanese theatrical release) on the network's Telebabad line up replacing Super Ma'am and worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV. The series concluded on April 27, 2018, with a total of 63 episodes. Later announcements revealed the series ended early due to negative reception from viewers after episode 40. It was replaced by The Cure in its timeslot. Plot Jack and Irene are happily in love with each other. When Irene's motivation is to expose the truth, she finds herself in trouble along with her friend, Lily. Jack and Irene's dog, Serena investigates to find the truth about what happened to Irene and Lily while a giant monster emerges in Mount Makiling. Setting The series' main setting takes place in Metro Manila and its surrounding areas. Several sequences are set in Manila, Quezon City, Tagaytay City in Cavite, and Calamba City in Laguna. The series also features Mount Makiling, a dormant volcano located just outside Calamba City, and is the location where Godzilla first appears. Cast and characters Lead cast * Ruru Madrid as Sherlock "Jack" Jackson Jr. * Gabbi Garcia as Lily Pelaez * Serena as Siri * Mikee Quintos as Siri's voice Supporting cast * Ai-Ai delas Alas as Perla Calubaquib-Nuñez * Tonton Gutierrez as Lawrence Carazo (in the film, he is Manuel Rodriguez) * Andre Paras as Elpidio "Pido" Lumabao III * Roi Vinzon as Conrado "Rado" Nuñez * Sharmaine Arnaiz as Lorraine Pelaez * Rochelle Barrameda as Carolina Almendraz-Carazo * Matt Evans as Dindo Carazo * Kate Valdez as Jenny Nuñez (in the film, she is Nicole dela Cruz) * Sofia Pablo as Caray Nuñez * Alyana Asistio as Diosdada "Diosa" Mamaril (in the film, she is Diana Santiago) Guest cast * Janine Gutierrez as Irene Manansala (in the film, she is Cecilia Perez) * Carlo Gonzales as SPO2 Bernardo Matias * Camille Canlas as Desiree * Hiro Peralta as Bart Lopez * Prince Villanueva as Ron * Analyn Barro as Liz (in the film, she is Annalyn Diaz) * Nicole Donesa as Cassandra "Sandeng / Cass" * Paolo Contis as Albert * LJ Reyes as Meryl * Aaron Yanga as Jerry * Melanie Marquez as Louella De Villa * Marc Abaya as Carl * Mika dela Cruz as Michelle (in the film, she is Jessica dela Fuente) * Lia Valentin as Sophie * Kiel Rodriguez as Bert * Mosang as Nene * Janna Victoria as Eden * Rich Asuncion as Patricia * Rafael Rosell as Gregor Jackson * Sophie Albert as Erika * Marco Alcaraz as Mark * Rob Rownd as Sherlock Jackson Sr. * Valeen Montenegro as Mylene / Audrey Velasco Appearances Monsters * Godzilla (ManilaGoji) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races * Super X (mentioned) Differences between The Return of Godzilla The series had many continuity errors, from minor ones, to major ones such as some characters from the film being completely removed in the series, or changes in the main plot such as Godzilla's rampage in Manila never took place. Here are the differences between the film and the series: * Godzilla's rampage in Metro Manila, along with sequences featuring Godzilla destroying the defense line in Santa Rosa were all cut. The only scenes that feature Godzilla that remains in the series is his emergence at Mount Makiling. * Several characters, does not appear in the series at all. Such example is Nicole dela Cruz, Lily's best friend. Other examples include Eileen dela Rosa, Ella dela Cruz, Louise Ocampo, and Kathleen Gonzales. * Several characters had different names. For example, Diana in the film is called "Diosa" in the series. * All references to the United Nations and other countries such as United States and Japan were removed. * There are no military vehicles that appear in the series. Only a short mention of Super X remains in the series. * Several new characters were added, that does not appear in the film. * Some of the characters had different roles. * Alexandra Lopez, the Philippines' vice president, does not appear in the series. * Added new sequences featuring Lily that takes place in Tagaytay City. * Several sequences were changed as well. Such example is that the Manila City Hall sequence instead takes place somewhere in Quezon City in the series. * Lily's death remain the same, but it takes place on a regular day rather than during Godzilla's rampage as the entire sequence was removed. * Before Godzilla emerged in Mount Makiling in the film, there were reported unusual activity in the volcano such as minor earthquakes and reports of minor eruptions. This was cut in the series though, Godzilla emerges from the volcano without detecting activity a few days before. * The series uses some sequences that were cut in the film. Such example is the whole sequence depicting Kate Valdez's character being kidnapped, only to be rescued later on. This scene was re-added in the extended version, however. Accolades Ratings According to AGB Nielsen Philippines' Nationwide Urban Television Audience Measurement People in television homes, the pilot episode of Sherlock Jr. earned an 11.4% rating. Gallery References Trivia * This is the first Philippine television series that was later released by a Japanese studio. ** Since Toho holds the rights to Godzilla, Toho has the rights to release films and other media featuring Godzilla even it was not produced by Toho. The same applies to the films produced by Legendary Pictures, where Toho has the rights to release it in Japan. Category:Series